


Of Lifeguards and Circus Mice

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Couch Cuddles, Gay Sex, Gay Will Byers, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Lifeguards, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 1984.Transsexuals are a taboo subject.And the guy at the edge of the pool is eyeing you like a hawk





	Of Lifeguards and Circus Mice

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this is shit. I literally started writing this at 1am. And it's now 5am. Leave me be

Billy Hargrove. How would you describe the male? Handsome. Charming. A Ladies-man.  
"An Asshole."  
You look say to your best friend, Carter.  
"Oh come on, So maybe he's a little rough around the edges but so are you."  
He nudged you.  
"Well I'm not a pathetic slob who has to hit on moms to get laid."  
"The moms seem to like it." An eeriely suspicious voice said coming from behind the two of you.  
"And that's my signal to go get some grub. Love ya buddy." He said making a mad dash for concessions.  
"How's my favorite Ladyboy doing?"  
He said wrapping and arm around your shoulders.  
"Wrong slur, Nitwit. At least find the definition of a word before you call people it."  
He chewed on the end of tooth pick with a tension in his jaw.  
He side eyed you, scanning over your chest and features.  
Hey, This is 1984. Not alot of people knew that transsexual males existed. Not alot of people were as open as you. This caused many a beatings and such. All you wanted to do was be able to walk around shirtless though.  
That was hard with the scars on your chest and the huge amount of ignorant people in Hawkins.  
Oh well, You and your parents paid thousands of dollars on that surgery and you weren't gonna let it go to waste because of these people.  
"Ah. My bad, What would you prefer- He-She or Cuntboy?"  
He smirked.  
"Oh very clever, Meathead. Is your fragile masculinity being broken over there?" You smirk.  
This was nothing yet. You and Billy have this banter going on. It's been going on for a while now. Since he found out you were trans actually which was only last year.  
It was never too serious. It was usually just to annoy was each other.  
"Oh yeah. I'm so devistated that your micro dick is can get all the ladies. Pssht." He skillfully flipped the tooth pick in his mouth.  
"Yeah definitely. Coming from you- I'll take it as a compliment, Queer."  
That's when the blonde looked at you, Shocked.  
If steam could have come out of his ears, Hargrove would have been a train.  
"Oh no. I'm no Queer, ya hear-"  
You poked him on the chest, sort of asserting your dominance. You are nearly eye to eye with him.  
"Whatever you say, Fag."  
You spit the word like a threat.  
In all the bickering you and Billy did, You never quite called him slurs. Insults maybe, but never slurs.  
You wanted to get under his skin, See what would happen, to see how he felt being called those things.  
"Heather. Stay on for a few more minutes. I got business."  
Heather rolled her eyes and Bill picked you up.  
"-And you are coming with me."  
"Oh no I'm not, Put me down- now. This will look more incriminating than you want it to look of I start kicking. And I will. Don't fucking test me Hargrove."  
He smirked, "Kick away."  
And so you did.  
But you never actually kicked him anywhere useful.  
Meanwhile, Carter watches this happen with a face of terror. 

Once in the showers, Billy makes sure no one is there before locking the door.  
"Oh that isn't creepy at all Hargrove. Now put me down. It not a fair fight if I'm slung over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes!!" You start kicking again.  
He sets you down and throws the toothpick on the ground.  
"Why'd you bring me in here?" You said planting your feet just in case he swung at you.  
"You kept calling me a fag, Now I gotta show you who's the real fag here- Pussy."  
You smirk.  
You knew this was probably how this was gonna end. Two years worth of bent up sexual frustration and insults.  
He grabs you and pushes you into a shower stall. Holding you against a wall.  
"Hey hey now, Don't you think you should start with kissing first. Not very gentlemen-like of you." You said with a smirk.  
You. You are a cocky smartass.  
"(Y/N), This really isn't the time for your sarcasm."  
"Too bad."  
A clash of the lips results in a sloppy kiss. There's too much lust and anger in it, It's too forceful, too much teeth and not enough tongue.  
But it was okay for now.  
He put his knee between your thighs and smirked into the kiss.  
His hand preoccupied itself on your asscheek and the other in your hair.  
After a while he started leaving dark bruises on your neck as if trying to claim you. You were biting you lip hard as to not make a sound.  
"Come on, I wanna hear those pretty little sounds. They are all for me."  
He purred into your ear. You shook your head. Stubborn as well.  
"Guess I'll have to get it out of you some way."  
He detached from you and pulled down your swimming shorts. He licked his lips in what seemed to be excitement.  
You on the other hand, were nervous. You didn't want to make noise and let him win the unspoken game.  
He pressed his tongue to your length and started to spread his tongue out into your other parts.  
You grabbed his hair and tugged roughly. He was looking up at your with the smuggest look in his face. Like he was a kid doing something he wasn't suppose to and getting away with it.  
He continues to lick and lap up and down your part until you legs were practically shaking.  
"Bill-heh-Billy please." You pleaded.  
And with that- Billy got what he wanted out of you. He stood up and wiped his mouth.  
"I haven't even started to good part yet." He bit your bottom lip.  
You were too high to notice it.  
The blond lifted one of your legs to his hip and rubbed his dick along yours.  
You shuddered softly, the warmth of it hitting you and making your stomach drop.  
Your breath hitches when you feel him finally go in. It was like warmth washed all over you and God it felt amazing.  
Sure it was a little more than you were used to but it didn't hurt. It didn't feel uncomfortable. It just felt like- warm. That's all you could explain it as and you wanted more.  
When he started thrusting he didn't even gradually get harder. It was a rough. The sound of skin slapping echoed through the showers.  
You held onto his neck and hair, biting your lip. Moaning almost screaming every time he hit that right spot.  
It started get fast and harder. He moved his left hand to rub unsteady like on your dick and pounded mercilessly into you.  
You could help but scream out of delight.  
Calling to whatever god there was to never let this stop.  
Then it hit you like an annoying freshman. The wave of release.  
Everything twitched and you felt like a limp biscuit. You seemed to only notice Billy's heavy breathing pattern and the nasty dripping feeling coming from your inner thighs.  
"Jesus. Never thought I'd fuck a tranny and it be a good experience."  
"I never thought I'd sack a jack ass so we are equal."  
"I suppose so. I should probably get back to work."  
You nodded and smiled softly.  
"Hey Billy."  
"What?"  
"Next time, Just ask you on a date. Fag."  
"Will do."


End file.
